


Forgotten Guest

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [36]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, ink kinda vomits?, is that something I need to tag?, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Ink's got himself a fan but...there's a bit of a mistake





	Forgotten Guest

Ink didn’t know what to do. Somehow this human had found out about him and…they admired him? Idolized him? Something!

And now they were hyperventilating and talking even faster than Blueberry! He had to do something! So…..he just hit them with the first thing in his bag. Which happened to be one of the shrinking potions he got from Harry Potter Tale that he usually saved for Error when he was misbehaving.

And now they were small but that didn’t make them stop babbling! ooogh he was about to spew ink if the stress didn’t stop soon. Wait!

The artist picked up the chattering and squealing fan, muttered a quick sorry, and stuffed them in his mouth. Okay, so he’d just do like he did with Error, a few minutes inside would calm them down and let him collect himself. Ink swallowed and had to take several deep breaths just to steady his own nerves. He hoped they’d forgive him once he explained himself.

Except….

There was a new AU! Someone made one!

And as he ran off, the stunned and devastated fan went very quiet. Their idol just…just ate them! And wasn’t even paying attention to them now. Had they done something wrong? Did he hate them?

They didn’t have the heart to speak up.

——-

Error had expected the potion treatment.

He expected the time out after trying to erase that blasted new AU. 

What he didn’t expect was company.

“oh s-s-s stars. who the heckkkkk are you?” he yelped.

“huh?” Ink was confused. “Did you have a memory lapse, Error?”

“no you i-i-idiot, there’s a h-h-human in here with mmme,” Error glitched a little harder than normal.

“There is?!” Ink panicked, “oh geeze, how long have they been there? I didn’t….I don’t remember that being there.”

A black fluid began to fill the chamber, and the human groaned, “Not again…”

Recognizing the voice, Ink retched and brought both of them out with a good dose of ink. “o-oh stars. I totally blanked….human I….oh stars that was a terrible lapse.”

Error shuddered and stood up, exiting the puddle and beginning to wring out his clothes, “you imbic-c-cile! how long has that g-g-glitch been in there?”

A deep rainbow blush went over Ink’s face, “a…month, i think.”

“Six weeks.” The human shivered as they stood away from the pile, still dripping ink. “Never threw up that hard before, huh?” They were monotone and wouldn’t look at either of them, just staring at their squishing shoes.

“no…” Ink frowned and wiped his mouth, “i’m so sorry. But why didn’t you speak up? i would have let you out as soon as you were calmed down.”

They snorted, “I thought….I thought I’d done something wrong, following you here. That….that I had to be punished for the universes to work right.”

“you do-o-o, glitch.” Error snarked, “you need to d-d-die and be errrrrased like every other mistake.”

“Error! not now,” Ink chided, picking the human up and using some of his magic to dry them off, “don’t listen to him. I made a big mistake, several even! but you didn’t do anything wrong. you were just so excited that it was making me dizzy. I needed some time and was just going to calm you down before I talked with you. I’m so so sorry, human.”

They sighed and finally looked up. Ink blushed, mesmerized. Their eyes were changing color. They’d been exposed to his magic for so long they’d absorbed some of it. They smiled weakly, “Let’s just deal with Error and then you can make it up to me, I guess.”

Error just grumbled, “be gla-a-a-ad i’m small right now.”


End file.
